Crush
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: When Eddie turns his back on Elise and starts going out with Marisol, what will happen? (Eddie & Marisol, Eddie & Elise) Chapter 4 Up - 3/22
1. Broken hearts and Bets

QUICK! A/N- I don't own anything. *sob* I know, I know, so sad, but don't cry for me, SSX-ers. Dedicated to one of my muses-Cheryl, my SSX muse, who basically held me hostage to write more. Enjoy, enjoy (I know, I look like a sick puppy with my ElisexEddie-ness).  
  
Name A/N- "Crush" Was chosen for its double-meaning:  
Crush:   
(1) Conquer (bring one to his knees)  
(2) Infatuation, passion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elise rolled her eyes, blowing out a breath and watching as the mist that had suddenly appeared, disappeared. "Great day we're having." She finished strapping her feet to her board and stood, looking around Garibaldi. True, not the jumps she wished she had--Tokyo Megaplex would've calmed her more, but right now, beggars couldn't be choosers. Not that she was a beggar. Just a very, *VERY* pissed off blonde. She managed to get over the fact that for six--COUNT 'EM, SIX!--months, Eddie and Marisol had flirted like there was no tomorrow. She managed to get over the fact that he talked about her endlessly for a good three weeks. She even managed to accept it when they started going out. Hell, she was 24, she should like guys her own age! ...Not that she liked Eddie... But the ONE thing she couldn't accept, no matter how she tried, was how Eddie totally turned on her after two months of being Marisol-inized.   
  
She didn't even realize she'd gotten this used to the course when she opened her eyes and saw she was halfway down the first jump, in mid-trick. A few more jumps, then she'd be warmed up enough to use some of her bigger tricks to calm her down. Whenever Marisol got on her tail, she just went to the slopes. Not *ALWAYS*, though. Before, she would go talk to Eddie and they'd laugh about how juvenile Marisol had acted. Not anymore. Now she was officially friend-less. ...Well, with the acceptions of Kay, Zoe, and Brodi. Zoe wasn't good for Marisol-bashing, though, because she was friends with her. Kaori would listen, but not add in comments like Eddie did. Brodi, Brodi wasn't one to talk about hate if you said you hated huge-ass-blood-sucking mosquitos even if one just bit him. 'And here we are, ladies and gentleman. Last jump of Garibaldi.' She scoffed. 'Newbie slopes.' One LaLaLa Lock Step and she crossed the finish line. 'Time for a harsh trip back to reality.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eddie looked up from his spot on next to Marisol to see Elise. Her eyes were still covered by her sunglasses, but he could've sworn he saw her roll her eyes at the couple cuddled on the couch.   
"How much snow did you eat this time?" Marisol said, not looking up from the latest copy of Cosmo that had graced the doorstep with its presence.  
"Worried I'll beat your record?" Elise replied calmly, not even batting an eye.  
Marisol simply glared, which caused a small smile to grace Elise's lips. 'At least I still can piss her off.' She looked towards the kitchen as Zoe popped her head out, covered in flour, chocolate, and what looked like vanilla creme.   
"Anyone want an eclair?"  
"Who made 'em?" Eddie asked, warily.  
"Well, let's see, she's covered in the three vital ingredients used to make eclairs, so I'm gonna take a stab at it and say she did."  
"Give the girl a prize." Zoe smiled. Kaori suddenly poked her head out too, looking much like Zoe did.  
"I helped." She stated, holding out a donut. Elise raised an eyebrow before pulling off her gloves and taking it. A quick inspection (which included sticking her finger into the center to make sure it really WAS cream in there) showed her it wasn't poisonous. Didn't look poisonous, anyway. Plus, Kaori and Zoe had drawn each person's symbol on their donut. She took a bite, then swallowed, giving the two a thumbs-up.  
"I'm gonna head upstairs, if anyone needs me." She turned and started to walk upstairs.  
"And who would?" Marisol stated, and, although he probably tried to muffle it, she heard Eddie's snicker perfectly. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the two, continuing on her ascension to her room. Once inside, she dropped the donut on a slip of clean computer paper--why waste two girls' really yummy donut? She could always eat it later.--and quickly changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a gray sweatshirt about three sizes too big on her before heading up to the roof. She saw Psymon and raised an eyebrow, but kept walking to the side of the house that had the best view, in her opinion. Sitting down, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smelling the crisp breeze and imagining she was anywhere but in this house. When she re-opened the eyes, she saw Psymon was now hovering over her.  
"What?" She sighed.  
"You're aware it's my roof-time, right?"  
"We don't have roof-time, Psymon."  
"We do now."  
"Well, I'm having a moment and I need roof-time. It's a matter of life and death."  
"You're dying?" It was said in a sarcastic, happy "YAY!" tone, but it was said nonetheless.  
"Feels like it sometimes." She mumbled. She almost sighed when he sat next to her.  
"Listen, I don't like you about 94% of the time, but lucky for you it's the other 6% right now." She gave him a look.  
"Is this going anywhere or am I listening to you babble for no reason?"  
"Hey, don't get bitchy on me, I'm just checking to see if you're ok."  
"I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine."  
"Haven't heard that one before."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Listen, I know how hard it is for you to do this and be mushy and have your good deed for the month checked off, but keep looking, because I don't feel like talking." A few minutes of silence, and she thought he might leave.  
"He betrayed you." It was a simple statement, but it almost brought tears to her eyes.  
"What?" She croaked out, almost hurting herself for how pathetic it sounded when her voice cracked.  
"Come on, Elise, you and Marisol are pure enemies, maybe it's that ego she carries around. Or yours." She smiled a tiny bit. "He knew that, and picked her. So this might not be easy, but I'm giving you some advice. Let him go. Act like he was always your enemy. Because if you don't, she's going to see him as your weak link and use him against you as much as possible." And with that, he stood up and left her alone.  
"Thanks, Psymon." She whispered. Isn't it funny when the toughest guy out of all of them sits down for one of those 'It's Okay' talks?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoe stared at Eddie and Marisol from behind, not believing what she saw. Even though they had been going out for so long, it was weird to see them all quality-time. 'Two months of going out with her really changed him,' she decided she liked him more when he was Elise's friend. Kaori nudged her.  
"Do not spy." She scolded, and Zoe grinned a little at her, closing the small half-door in the counter that let them see right into the living room.  
"Sorry, Kay, it's kinda hard not to stare though. Like a trainwreck."  
"It is for Elise." Psymon grumbled, stomping in and frightening Kaori enough so that she dived behind Zoe.  
"Taking it as bad as I thought, huh?"  
"Yeah." And with that, Psymon handed her a 20 dollar bill. "Didn't know the girl has feelings. She looks like she's about to cry." Kaori popped out of her hiding spot.   
"I'll go talk to her!!!" She ran out of the room, leaving Psymon and Zoe staring at each other, confused about what just happened. After a second, she popped her head back in. "And do not bet on people's feelings!" 


	2. Denial, Competition, Fights, and Laughte...

A/N- YAY! People like it! I thought Psymon was OOC and you all would hate it, but...*hugs the reviewers* I LOVE YOU GUYS! *sob* ...ok. Done. Onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaori almost slipped for the second time, looking back at Mac and smiling a bit when he caught her. Wehn she finally made it to Elise safely, he headed back inside.  
"Hi." She said quietly. Elise sat before her, arms wrapped around her knees and chin resting on them.  
"Hey Kaori." Unless the light was playing tricks on her, Kaori could've sworn she saw a single tear fall down Elise's face.   
"Are you ok?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking that?"  
"We know it's hard for y--" Elise stood, all signs of sadness gone.   
"Well it's easier then you think, then. He's an ass, and I never liked him anyway." Brushing past Kaori, she hurried back to her room. Once she was safely inside (with the door locked of course) she broke down into silent sobs, wondering how she got herself into this mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was shining, the crowd was cheering, and music was upbeat. Definately not where Elise wanted to be. She grinned anyway, using her best fake smile, which ended up fooling everyone. Her arms felt weak, or maybe that was just because she had spent half the night awake. Thank God for makeup and hot showers.  
"Just remember what we talked about." Psymon whispered quickly, leaning over the bar separating them.   
"Uh-huh." She mumbled, almost 90% unaware of the fact that Eddie was right behind her, with Marisol behind him. She pushed off, leaving the others pretty far behind---until Eddie caught up. He glanced back at Marisol, and seeing her nod, pushed Elise.  
  
She knew her ankle snapped before she felt it. Watching the others fly by, she grumbled a little, pushing herself up and continuing in the race, trying to keep all of her weight on her good ankle.   
  
Every time she hit the ground, even from the smallest of jumps, a pain shot up her ankle. More pain, each time...but she never felt it. It didn't even hurt. She was so emotionally numb that physical pain didn't register in her brain until she saw the finish line. She was last, of course, and Marisol was laughing at her, receiving her silver medal while Eddie got his Gold medal. Even Eddie snickered before she fell on her butt, unstrapping her feet from the bindings and rubbing her ankle. Someone jogged up, Zoe, probably, she couldn't tell.   
  
"Hey, El, wha'd ya do?"  
"Um, I think it's just sprained or something."  
"Got pushed?" Now Zoe was taking off her shoe.  
"Yeah, Eddie pushed me into that really hard tree." She tried some humor, but Zoe was staring at her ankle.  
"Shit, Elise..." She looked up. "Can I get a doctor here? We have a broken ankle." Elise sighed.   
"It doesn't hurt, I'm fine."  
"It looks like you're hurt, so shut up and stop being all proud." Zoe backed away as a doctor ran up, and right before the crowd moved in her way, she saw Eddie's look of guilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So she got hurt. Big deal." Marisol was saying, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue.  
"I hurt her though, Marisol, and I didn't mean to." Her eyebrow raised, and she turned to look at him.  
"What's up with you? You told me you hated her too."   
"I know...I know I said that, but I broke her ankle."  
"Wowee, I'm sure she's worried about her ankle. She's probably wondering if her makeup is running or if she can show her face after her big loss."  
"Her ankle was broken!"  
"I know, that has nothing to do wi--"  
"That has everything to do with her loss. And I'm responsible."  
"She broke a bone, it'll fix itself." He sighed, giving in once again to his girlfriend.  
"You're right."  
"You have to stop worrying so much."  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elise was laughing for the first time in weeks. "Okay, Kaori, we get the picture, stop doodling cartoons on my cast."  
"But I didn't draw you yet." Kaori smiled. Elise grinned again.  
"Fine, draw me, but that's it." Zoe poked her head into Elise's bedroom.  
"Do I hear laughter?"  
"Hey, Zoe." The two said in unison.  
"How ya feelin', 'lise?"  
"Better. I'll feel great once this cast is off." Seeing Kaori's frown, she smiled. "I'll keep it so I can look at the pictures." Kaori giggled, finishing her picture of Elise and standing, walking out of the room to get a snack.  
"He feels terrible about it, yanno." Elise groaned.  
"Zoe, I'm feeling good for the first time in a long time, can we not mention him? And I bet he does."  
"Fine, but he does. I'm gonna go practice for next week's race, Kaori's coming to watch, but Psymon and Brodi'll be here. And so will---"  
"Two people I will never ask for help. I'll be fine, I'm already walking around by myself. Of course I might need food help, since I can't exactly conquer the stairs." Zoe smiled.  
"Feel better, El." She walked out, and for the first time in a long time, Elise slept peacefully. 


	3. Memories, Small hallways, and Old Friend...

A/N- Chapter three, finally.  
  
  
Mucho thanks to Peppermint Schnapps for the wakeup call on Elise's nationality... I mean... I knew, but... Sometimes when you're typing you just slip up, yanno? So... it's fixed. Sorry for the small typoish thing... *coughs* I really need to find me a beta reader... or something.  
~~~  
  
It was eight o'clock at night when Elise woke up. 'So much for a small nap...' She thought. She sat in bed a minute, staring at the ceiling and just thinking nonsense thoughts while the grogginess left her body. It finally clicked in her head that the noise from outside was Zoe and Psymon, talking in muffled tones. She stood up (without the help of a crutch, thankyouverymuch!) and walked over slowly and carefully to put her ear against the wall.   
"...but I dunno, I don't really like it, Psy." Zoe was saying.  
"He did seem less twerp-ish before they were together." Psymon agreed, and Elise blinked. Did everyone feel like they had to voice their opinions about Eddie and Marisol right outside her room? She shivered a bit when she thought about the couple, and a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like ice, spread throughout her body. Closing her eyes, she willed it away. Elise wasn't one to get weepy, and though she had a day before, she usually kept her cool.   
But this was different. He was her friend, she had thought, anyway. Was he just pretending to be her friend the whole time so he could do this? She shook her head, removing the thought entirely from her mind. Eddie had been great. Funny, gentlemanly, always willing to teach her something new---always beaming when she ASKED him to teach her how to do something like him. They used to talk for hours on end, having debates filled with ridiculous banter, arguing about whether or not Oreos should have chocolate filling... . Elise shook her head once more. Back then they could fight all they wanted, scream nasty things and each other, and as they glared at each other, couldn't keep a straight face. Every single time they had fought, it always ended the same way. One time like this had been right before he fell for Marisol.  
*"Elise, you stupid, dirty bitch!" they both snickered, and then she glared once more.  
"You shouldn't talk, manwhore!" A second of silence, before they burst out laughing and trying to keep each other from falling to the ground.*  
But the whispers outside weren't that of her and Eddie, and she snapped back to reality.  
"What is she trying to prove?" Zoe's voice floated in, sounding slightly concerned.  
"She's trying to prove to that she has a better wardrobe than Elise." Psymon's light tone made Elise smirk, and she walked over to the door before opening it and walking out. She blinked a few times, trying to look slightly tired.  
"Hey Lise, have a nice nap there?" Zoe smiled, trying to look like she wasn't just talking about her.   
"Yeah..." She nodded. "But, uh, can you guys help me downstairs? I'm kinda hungry." They agreed, and walked her down the steps. She hobbled to the kitchen and down the hall, not realizing what she was about to run into.  
~~~  
It was an accident, really. Seeiah and Marisol had gone shopping, Zoe and Psymon were in the game room, Moby, JP, and Luther were watching television in the living room, Brodi was up on the roof, and Mac was in his room playing FFX, with Kaori cheering him on while she drew.  
Notice anyone missing from the above list?  
Eddie? Bing-o, you got it. Elise didn't see him until they had successfully rammed right into each other, and they fell back.   
"Ow…" Elise moaned, trying not to move since her leg was in enough pain. Eddie's eyes widened, and she almost smiled at his innocent look filled with apologies.  
"Sorry! Oh my God, Elise I didn't see you I swear…" He helped her up carefully, and she raised an eyebrow, a hint of pain still spread across her features.  
"You better not let your girlfriend hear you talking like that, I don't think she understands what "compassion" means." He looked down, then back up.   
"Elise…I'm sorry about your ankle, I didn't mean to push you so hard the other day." She shrugged.  
"It happens." She walked--wobbled-- towards the kitchen, and he helped her after a minute. She pulled away and turned to look at him. "I don't think you're comprehending the enemy thing your girlfriend's telling you to follow. I can draw pictures if it helps you understand." She pointed to him. "You." Her finger moved towards herself now. "Hate me. That's how it works, you better give up this "Sorry Sorry Sorry" thing."   
"Elise this isn't what I wan--"  
"It isn't what you want anymore, Eddie. She treats you like a dog and you take it from her! And that's supposed to be what you want! If you think I'm going to keep my respect for you while you let her do that, you're wrong." She paused a half a second. "...No, that's not it. If you think I can be your friend and not succeed in ramming my size seven-and-a-half foot up her big ass for what she's doing, you're wrong. Now, I'm going to guess you want the bitchy Latin woman and not the bitchy Canadian one, and that is your choice, somewhere inside of you I know that you know I'd never take that from you, but just so you know, I'm not going to be the one who picks up the pieces if it ends in flames." She breathed in, not realizing the true meaning of all those words yet.  
"El--" Eddie started.  
"No, Eddie. It's done. End of conversation. We shouldn't even be talking, she'd pop a vein." They looked up as the front door slammed, signaling Seeiah and Marisol's returns, and Elise watched Eddie walk out quickly. She shook her head and returned to making herself dinner.  
~~~  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS… STUPID GAME I HATE IT…UGH…" Mac screamed at the television, and Kaori couldn't help but laugh.   
"You had plenty of Phoenix Down to use, why didn't you?"  
"Cos if you use it up, you won't have any when you need it."  
"Unhuh." She giggled again. "I think you needed it." She put down the pen she had been inking the lines of her picture with and blew on it so it would dry quicker. Mac crawled over from his spot in front of the TV next to the bed, where she was laying and sketching random things.   
"What're you drawing?"  
"It's Marisol, Eddie, and Elise." She smiled innocently. "I couldn't help myself, it's been on my mind so much, I just wanted to see which looked better." A manga Eddie stared up at them from the paper, looking confused as a Marisol hung on to his side and a manga Elise stood off to the side.  
"Wonder what made everything go ka-boom with them." He said, after a minute of looking it over.  
"Eddie thinks he wants Marisol. Eddie knows he wants Elise too. He can't have both." She shrugged, and he flipped one of her pigtails up.  
"Thank God I'm not Eddie. I'd rather be me." She smiled at him.  
"I'd rather have you be you too."  
~~~  
Marisol spun around in the fifth outfit she had put on now, and Eddie nodded, offering a smile.  
"I like it."  
"Really? Me too, I like how it..." Marisol was talking, Eddie knew, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his previous encounter with Elise. She had spoken openly, the first time in a long time. Concerned about him, worried about how she was treating him. She used to be like that when he had first started going out with Marisol. But most important, she had forgiven him. "It happens" were her exact words. But it never happened before, and he wanted to kick himself for it. He'd hurt her again, too, running right into her and putting her in more pain.   
"...Eddie? Are you listening?" She blinked, somehow in a different outfit. He hadn't even seen her go and change.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just got lost in thought a minute there." She frowned, but finished showing him all the clothes and accessories she got before going to talk to Seeiah.  
~~~  
"She has him feeling guilty, I know it. Everytime I look at him, he has that look. Every time I talk to him, he doesn't listen, he just looks like he's somewhere else and can't hear you." She paced back and forth, and Seeiah swallowed the ice cream that was in her mouth before looking up, since Marisol was making her nauseous.  
"It's human for him to feel sorry, Mar. He's just not used to hurting her, is all." She thought of a way to approach this while Marisol started up again.  
"Well he'll need to get used to it. I'm not gonna stand for them being friends like they were." Seeiah shook her head and stabbed her ice cream with her spoon.   
"Marisol... Why are you doing this to them?" Marisol opened her mouth to protest but Seeiah cut her off. "Tell me the truth, how do you really feel about Eddie?"  
"Eddie's a great guy! ..." She hesitated.  
"But he isn't who you want. And you're using him to get Elise and JP jealous. Am I right?" Marisol nodded slowly, not looking at her friend. "Wrrrrroooooooong approach. Deal with JP your own way, or so many people are going to get hurt." Marisol shrugged.   
"Just another day or so." she walked out, leaving Seeiah alone in her room, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder if she has any sense in that head of hers."  
~~~  
Review? 


	4. Crushes, Conflicts, and Lust

A/N- Since I have nothing better to do, I figured I'd get those creative juices flowing… *pants because of DDR Max* I want to thank all of you who have reviewed… (As I went to check, I literally went: "… 22?!?! O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;" And fell over. *smirk* This chapter's for you guys, since I owe you more updates, quicker! ^_^ Love ya!)  
~~~~  
  
[One Month Later…]  
  
Zoe Payne twirled the lollipop in her mouth, grinning wickedly as she watched the half-naked man practice on the slopes. How Psymon Stark could board shirtless, she had no clue. She was happy he did, but she still had no idea how he could stand it. He slid to a stop in front of where she was standing on the bleachers, leaning over the partition.   
"Good job, Psy." She grinned, pulling the blue lollipop from between her lips. Suddenly, he leaned in, stealing a kiss randomly. She smirked to herself when he licked his lips, announcing,  
"Blue raspberry." His smirk matched hers, and he grabbed her around the waist, causing them to fall to the ground.  
"Shit, Psy, you're freezing." She stated when her hands felt his bare skin. He grinned as she straddled him.  
"Warm me up, then." She grinned mischievously.  
"Watch out, I just might."  
"Who's stopping you?" He raised an eyebrow, moving his hands up and down her legs. She leaned in, her cheek touching his as she whispered in his ear,  
"A few of the competition and Lise looks like she has to tell me something." Zoe bit his earlobe playfully and stood, sticking her lollipop back in her mouth and smiling smugly as Moby glared at Psymon. Elise was waiting, standing in front of the partition and leaning back on her elbows against it, a pair of sunglasses on her face with a pink ski jacket and a pair of jeans over her boots. The blonde's raised eyebrow was apparent, arching over one of the lenses of the glasses protecting her eyes from the sun. Zoe grinned. "You look like you're up to something." Elise returned the smile.  
"I am… you want in on it?"  
"Oooof course!" The young girl grinned. Elise nodded.  
"Round up the girls… … leave out Ms. Delgado, for everyone's sake, Zo…" Zoe nodded.  
"Meeting takes place…?"  
"Kay's room…" The Canadian smirked. "Because from the look on Psymon's face, he'll be visiting you later." Zoe grinned.  
"Mm, hopefully!" She called, wandering off to get the female SSX-ers.  
  
~  
  
Kaori sat on her bed, with Seeiah in a beanbag chair and Zoe sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, one knee up to her chest so she could rest her arm on it as Elise stood before them.  
"Tonight's the night, ladies…" Elise grinned.  
"…For?" Seeiah asked, looking at the girl she had once despised, all because her friend had told her to. So, she decided, Elise wasn't bad. Not if you were on her good side. Marisol had Seeiah judge the poor woman before even getting to know her, which had set them back in the friendship department, but recent events had fixed that. In the end, Seeiah realized that Marisol was worse than Elise Riggs.  
"For getting ourselves some attention." A crooked smile was on the blonde's face. "Spark some jealousy… get the men we want." Zoe's left eyebrow shot up.   
"Plannin' on man stealin', El?" She smirked.  
"Never, Zo." Riggs smiled. "Just wanna have a good time, take Psy's advice… ."  
"He too forceful!" Kaori frowned.  
"…Maybe he'll grow out of it." Zoe stated.  
"Okay, no time to lose! We gotta inform everyone… -Save- Wachowski and Marisol…, Get everything set up, get ready, and then party!" Elise's fist pumped into the air, and Kaori giggled at her enthusiasm. Zoe grinned, and Seeiah smiled, nodding. They all knew what to do.  
  
~  
  
"God, why are they so NOISY?!" Marisol threw down the magazine she was reading.  
"Oh, mm-hmm…" Eddie replied automatically. He'd tuned her out after her third, "Don't you think this is cute?"  
"… Eddie!" She glared. "Why aren't you paying attention?!" He blinked.  
"I'm just, tired, Mar." Her expression softened immediately.  
"… Oh… Oh, baby, are you okay?" He nodded slowly.  
"Yeah. Fi--" Rock music blared, and they both started. Eddie stood, thankful for the chance to get blood circulating in his leg again. He looked out the door and blinked. A couple hundred people were in the house, dancing to that music, complete with lights, decorations, food, and drinks. And apparently Eddie and Marisol were the only two roommates not invited. His eyes traced over Elise's body as she danced. He tried to ignore the guy behind her- JP, he noted wryly- and drank her in. She was wearing a black strapless dress, frilled at the bottom, and high-heeled sandals with wrap around ties. Elise caught his eyes and   
mischeviously smirked, giving him a "come hither" look. He obeyed and  
descended the stairs quickly, never taking his eyes off of her as he jostled his way through the crowd.  
"Hey, Eddie!" She grinned to herself. "J, cutie, mind if I talk to Eddie here for a minute?"  
"Non." The Frenchman smiled, walking off and glancing up at Marisol, who was peeking out of her room.  
" "Cutie"?!" Eddie glared, attempting to think straight as Elise's body moved against his.   
"You sound slightly jealous. I thought you and Marisol were the happy couple."  
"D-depends on who you ask." He stated, trying to focus on the drunken Zoe standing on the table singing "I Died" by Bif Naked. She sounded dead-on, for a drunk lady, he mused.  
"Well, Ed…" She started sweetly. "I'm askin' you."   
"Wh-when I bumped into you… God, Elise, stop dancing for a second!" She obeyed, watching him expectantly. "I didn't pick right." She blinked. She had said something about choosing a Latin bitch over a Canadian one, right? God…  
"Eddie… seriously… ."  
"I AM serious, El!"  
"It'd never work." She said saidly.  
"We haven't tried… ." He whispered, pleading.  
"I'm too old for you, Eddie."  
"Li… If age mattered Psymon and Zoe wouldn't be… doing adult things in the corner right now." She shook her head.  
"That's different… ."  
"The fuck it is!" He looked at her, exasperated.  
"Psymon's older, not Zoe."  
"… you care about what people think?!"   
"Yeah, Eddie, I do."  
"You'd let them stop us?" He touched her face. "Stop this?" He kissed her, and she got lost in the moment, kissing back. Then it registered. Eddie Wachowski was taken. Whether he was Marisol Diez Delgado's or some random face in the crowd's, that still went against every belief she had. Flirting with taken guys: Fine. Kissing them: Not fine. She pushed him away, and it took him a moment to realize why she looked so scared.  
"Eddie… we can't… ." She turned and fled, not realizing Marisol had seen everything. Eddie, however, happened to look up, and caught a glimpse of Marisol's angry face. He looked across the room where he could see Elise running, and for the first time gave up catering to his girlfriend and ran after the woman he loved.  
  
~  
  
She was going to die, Elise finally decided. At this point, it wouldn't be a bad thing because of what she had done, but still. It hadn't been the smartest idea to try to walk to the end of the roof in high-heels. The left heel caught on a tile and she fell forward, closing her eyes as she came closer to smacking her face on the high point of the roof when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, standing her upright. Figuring it was Brodi or JP, she turned to thank the person and saw it was Eddie.  
"Ed-"  
"You shouldn't have come up here with your shoes on." He stated, dragging her back inside through her bedroom window. "But in a way I'm glad because I need to talk to you."  
"… About?"  
"If I wasn't younger, you wouldn't have a problem with us being together, would you?" Elise blinked at him.  
"Eddie just stop, all right? We're not together, and we won't be. God, at least when you ran off with Marisol it gave me a reason to try and push away the feelings I have for you…" She sat on her bed, shoulders slumped. He sat next to her, touching her arm.  
"Lis… Don't push them away just because of the public…" He said softly, looking at her. He used his free hand to tilt her head so that she was looking at him. "Please, don't…" He was quietly brushing the hair from her eyes. "You don't know how hard it is for me to go through a day without you…" Their eyes met, and soon they were drawn to each other again, their lips and souls mingling. Things got serious quickly, but that little voice in Elise's head couldn't make her give up the one thing she wanted.  
  
And so the inevitable happened.  
  
~  
... Wow... *half asleep* If that sucked... I'm... blaming it on me being tired.  
  
Sorry for it being short...  
  
Hope you all know what "the inevitable" is... *Grin* THINK about it...  
  
Jess  
  
PS- Review? *puppy face* ; - ; 


End file.
